1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical throughput condenser that re-concentrates light. More specifically, the invention overcomes illumination inefficiencies by causing light which otherwise would be wasted outside of the useful optical throughput AΩ of an illuminating system be redirected back into the useful AΩ.
2. Background Information
In an illumination or optical system, “throughput” means optical throughput. At any position within an optical system, optical throughput equals the product of the beam area (A) and the solid angle Ω subtended. Optical throughput or AΩ product is also sometimes referred to as the French word “étendue” or “etendue”.
Traditionally, the AΩ product is constant or invariant in all optical or illumination systems. It cannot be lost or gained; it is preserved. In optical or illumination systems, light beams can be modified by various elements such as lenses and mirrors. Both the beam area and angular substance can be modified. However, the product of the beam area and the angular substance is always constant or invariant. This is the AΩ product.
The intention or goal of an illumination system is to get some amount of light from a particular source to a particular object in need of illumination. It is understood, similar to general optical systems, the AΩ product is invariant in illumination systems. In reality, however, it is often the case that efficiency is actually lost due to factors such as system absorption.
Since it is well known that the AΩ product ultimately limits performance of illumination or optical systems, it is desirable to discover systems and methods to increase the AΩ product for illumination or optical systems.